Once Upon A December
by totyd
Summary: It was late December, almost Christmas. Kagome and Shippo were the only ones excited. Inuyasha was always depressed because Kikyo totally hated him for some unknown reason. Sango didnt really care about Christmas since she didnt have Kohaku yet.
1. Once Upon a December

-_**Discaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha or any character- -All Regards to Rumiko Takahashi-**_

_Inuyasha Thoughts_

**Kagome Thoughts**

_**Kikyo Thoughts**_

_**Inner Kikyo**_

**Inner Kagome**

_Inner Inuyasha_

-Once Upon A December-

It was late December, almost Christmas. Kagome and Shippo were the only ones excited. Inuyasha was always depressed because Kikyo totally hated him for some unknown reason. Sango didnt really care about Christmas since she didnt have Kohaku yet. Miroku wanted to spend Christmas all alone with Sango but she slapped the hell out of him when he tried to get alone with her. Shippo thought,' I wonder what Kagome is getting me?!' **UGH! Inuyasha is so depressed... Maybe I shouldnt get him something... ****GIRL YOU ARE GETTING HIM SOMETHING!**** Fine... He better like it...** " Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled. " What!?" " Its nothing..." _What is that damn girl up to now? __Maybe she wants to get you something?__ RAMEN SOUNDS GOOD!_ Kagome thought long and hard on what she was going to get him,** Kikyo! Thats it! I will sacrifice my love for him and get Kikyo for him...**

Kagome was depressed after she thought of that. **I guess I will spend Christmas Eve with him and then tell him where Kikyo is and say," Merry Christmas Inuyasha!" Then he will leave and make Kikyo realize all his feelings for her...** " Hey... Inuyasha... Do you want to spend Christmas Eve together?" Inuyasha thought of Kikyo and then said," Sure.... I guess it wont hurt..." Inuyasha turned away from Kagome and blushed. He noticed that Kagome ran into the forest yelling," Thanks Inuyasha! I will be right back...!" Inuyasha nodded and then he found Sango and Miroku in his face," Inuyasha? You better not make her cry because if you do then we wont forgive you!" They said it in unison. Sango looked away and blushed and Miroku just smiled. Shippo felt left out.

Kagome was heavily breathing as she finally found Kikyo resting by a tree. " K-Kikyo!" Kikyo opened her eyes and saw the person she didnt want to see the most. _**What does she want...? **__**Just listen to her!**_ " What?!" Kikyo whispered harshly. Kagome flinched back and said," W-Well... Do you really hate Inuyasha... I will give him to you on Christmas Eve.... He will meet you by this sacred tree around 12:00 P.M..." "Will you be with him?" " J-Just until then... I dont want Inuyasha or you to be unhappy..." " Then stay away from Inuyasha..." " I want to say goodbye so then I will leave back to my era and never come back... Trust me Kikyo-Sama..." " Tch! Dont add -Sama to my name like we are close friends!!!!!" Kikyo harshly yelled at Kagome.

Kagome flinched and looked down at the ground, and then she yelled back, with water falling down her cheeks," AT LEAST YOU GET INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled fiercely. Kikyo couldnt believe that Kagome yelled back at her. Kikyo looked away and nodded her head. Kagome thought, **I-I cant go back in this condition... ****Then wait till you look acceptable...!**** Okay.** Inuyasha started to get worried because Kagome didnt come back yet. " Im taking a little walk!" Then he stomped off towards the forest. " Sure you are Inuyasha..." Sango and Miroku whispered.

Kagome's tears still fell out of her eyes. **I dont want to let Inuyasha go...** Kagome started to sing

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things I almost remember,_

_And a song someone sings_

_once upon a december_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory,_

_(singing aaaaa with the melody)_

_Someone holds me safe and warm,_

_horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully,_

_across my memory,_

_Far away, long ago_

_things I yern to remember_

_and a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Inuyasha heard her sing, he hid behind a tree because he knew that if Kagome saw him she would stop singing. He wondered why her song finished so fast. He quietly looked from behind the branch at Kagome and noticed that she was crying. He quickly came ou from behind the branch and asked," K-Kagome..." Kagome didnt even look up, she just started crying harder. **Great... Im hearing his voice...** Then Kagome actually looked up and saw that Inuyasha was staring at her with saddend eyes. Kagome covered her mouth and looked away. " K-Kag-" He was cut off by a tight hug from Kagome. Inuyasha couldnt help but blush. He was in love with her, but he wanted to know why Kikyo hated him. _Dont cry Kagome..._ He hugged Kagome back, when Kagome suddenly pulled away and whispered," Sorry.." and with that she ran.

Inuyasha watched her run as fast as she could. He started to chae after her, until she tripped over a branch. _She's not getting up... Dammit!_ Inuyasha ran faster than he had ever run to get to Kagome. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a safe place. " Why isnt Inuyasha and Kagome back?" " Maybe he ran into some trouble?" Miroku couldnt help but smirk. When Kagome finally came to, she noticed that she was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. " You finally awake now?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but she couldnt see him correctly because her eyes were clouded with tears.

She wiped her eyes slowly and said," Y-Yeah... I guess..." **Inuyasha is... ****Oh... My... God.....**** Smiling...** " So... Why were you crying?" Inuyasha asked solemnly. " T-Thats because..." **I cant tell him that I went to see Kikyo...** " I just tripped and fell a couple times..." " Are you sure?" " I-Im fine now.." " You dont look fine..." " S-S-Sit Boy!!!!" "D-Dammit Kagome... What the hell was that for????" Kagome was smiling now. **At least I can be with him for these couple days...** " See I am perfectly fine!" _Damn right she is..._ Kikyo was secretly watching Kagome and Inuyasha's scene. _**W-Why that little bitch... I will get her.**_ Kikyo thought.

Inuyasha sensed Kikyo's prescence and decided it was best if they got back. Inuyasha stood up and started off. " Come on slow poke!" Kagome smiled and followed him. Kikyo was glaring daggers at Kagome. " It was about time you two got back!" Miroku yelled. " I guess instead of going on a walk you went to find Kagome." " N-No! I just ran into her t-thats all!" Inuyasha stammered. Kagome smiled and said," Im glad he found me because if he didnt I would probably be dead right now!" **Well thats that... I have to have a great 4 days!**

" I guess that I will be spending my Christmas with Miroku..." Sango sighed. Miroku galred at Sango saying," HEY! Whats so bad about it??????!!!" Sango giggled. " W-What about me?" Shippo asked with teary eyes. "Meow" Kilala rubbed against Shippo. " I-I guess I am with Kilala..." " DONT SAY THAT LIKE ITS A BAD THING!!!!!Sango yelled at Shippo. Shippo ran. Kagome laughed at that. Inuyasha was trying to think of what he should get Kagome. _What would she like? A kiss? _Inuyasha turned a bright red at the thought. _NO WAY! I think she might hate me if I did that..._

**Oh No... What should I get him? A kiss?** Kagome turned a bright red at the thought. **N-No way! I think he wants the kiss from Kikyo...** Inuyasha and Kagome were in a bunch. It was a day until the fated day of the reunion between Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome lost face when she thought of that. She couldnt smile for at least an hour. She can smile now at least. She already bought what she thought for Inuyasha. I was a neckalace with her picture and Inuyasha's picture in it. She wrapped it in Inuyasha's favorite color, red. She thought it was a lovely gift. She wanted to know if Inuyasha got her anything. **Most likely not...** **You dont know that!**** Yes i do! ****NO!**** YES! ****He will give you something trust me!**** Fine...** It was Christmas Eve and Inuyasha and Kagome met by a tree in the woods. Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent.

Inuyasha was going to kiss her for a present. _Alrighty! I will kiss her! I wonder what she got me... Or is going to give me...?_ " Hey Kagome?" " Yeah Inuyasha?" She smiled a beautiful smile. Inuyasha couldnt help but blush a little. **D-Did he just blush at my smile?** **Maybe it was a bad idea to give him to Kikyo!** Kagome sighed. " Kagome? Whats with the sigh?" " Oh its nothing just thinking that if I fall on my face I will be over with..." " Say What????????????????" " Nevermind!!" It was 11:00 P.M. **Almost time to set him free from my grasp...** " Soo... What did you get me Inuyasha?" Kagome took out her gift and gave it to Inuyasha, " Open it!" " But arent we supposed to exchange gifts at 12:00?" " Well I have two gifts for you..."

-Thats the end of Chapter one! I will add the next chapter as soon as possible...- R&R No flames


	2. So Much For my Happy Ending

_Inuyasha Thoughts_

_Inuyasha Inner_

_**Kikyo Thoughts**_

_**Kikyo Inner**_

**Kagome Thoughts**

**Kagome Inner**

**~~ voice cracking**

-Chapter 2: So Much For Our Happy Ending-

" Well... I have two gifts for you..." Kagome whispered, holding back the tears. " R-Really? Where is the other present?" Kagome sighed and shook her head. " Open this one first..." " Fine..." Inuyasha unwrapped the small box and opened the tiny box that was in it. Then he saw that it was a heart pendandant. " Thank you..." Kagome grabbed the necklace and forced Inuyasha to turn around. " Let me put this on you!" Inuyasha started to blush as soon as she moved his hair to the side.

" Make sure to NEVER take this off... If you do, I will never forgive you! No matter what anyone says." " O-Okay Kagome..." Kagome smiled her last beautiful smile to Inuyasha. The clock striked 11:45. " Okay..." Kagome clapped. " Your next present is by the sacred tree..." Kagome attempted to smile, but she failed horribly. Inuyasha was excited. " Okay! I will meet you back by this spot! After I get my gift!" Kagome nodded and turned away and let the tears flow over as Inuyasha ran.

" I wonder what she left me?" Inuyasha thought a moment, then he stopped. _Kagome... _Inuyasha almost ran straight into Kikyo. _**She was serious... But I am still going to hurt her after I get Inuyasha!**_ " K-Kikyo... Dont tell me... Kagome told you to come here didnt she!" Inuyasha couldnt help but yell. " Well... She told me to be her by 12:00 A.M... I chose to come here... I love you Inuyasha!" Kikyo embraced Inuyasha tightly. " I want to die with you Inuyasha! Forget about Kagome and your friends! LOVE ME!!!!!" Inuyasha's eyes went emotionless. " Tch... I finally thought that things were going well!" Kikyo still held onto Inuyasha, hoping to never let go and go to hell with Inuyasha.

**I guess thats it... So much for my happy ending...** Kagome was depressed so she decided to start to sing. While she was getting her voice ready, Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away and yelled," I love Kagome more now! I cant stand hurting her this much!" Kikyo looked down. Inuyasha started to run, but then Kikyo yelled," I wont ever let you go!" Inuyasha just kept running. He saw Kagome and he heard her voice.

_"__Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh....

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Inuyasha widened his eyes. _This song is for you!_

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread_

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  


_Chorus  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)

Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus:]  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....  
Oh ooooh...."

Kagome blew a breath and then sighed. Inuyasha stared at Kagome with wide eyes. Kagome didnt notice Inuyasha. Kagome turned towards the forest, where she set Inuyasha free. At first she didnt see Inuyasha because he was hiding behind a tree. Inuyasha was shocked to see that she was crying. Inuyasha moved out from behind the tree and Kagome saw him. She covered her mouth and more tears fell from her eyes. " Kagome!" Inuyasha ran towards Kagome but Kagome backed away and screamed," GO BACK TO KIKYO! Thats what she is there for!" **Why is he here? I gave him to Kikyo!?** Kikyo followed Inuyasha and she saw the two of them. _**Why is she still here?I... WILL MURDER HER!**_ Kagome was to upset to sense Kikyo's presence, Inuyasha was preoccupied on Kagome's face, mainly her lips.

Inuyasha walked closer. " I... Dont want to go to Kikyo yet.. I havnt given you your gift yet... If you want me to leave then I will, after you get your gift!" " Toss it to me..." " Hell no I- mean you need to be up close so it doesnt brake!" Kagome nodded her head and slowly walked to Inuyasha and she was at least a foot away. Inuyasha stretched out and pulled Kagome in a tight embrace. Kagome felt the blood rush up to her face. " I-Inuyasha go to Kikyo!" " But you havent recieved my gift yet!" " Then give it to me!" Inuyasha smiled because she yelled at him. Kagome covered her mouth. " Now how am I going to give you your gift if you do that?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at her.

Inuyasha moved Kagome's hand and then he passionatly kissed her. Kagome's eyes wided and then she closed her eyes and embraced this last moment. She looked at the clock before she accepted the kiss. It was 12:00 A.M. **He wasted time until 12... I love you Inuyasha...** _I love you Kagome... __**I hate you Kagome...!**_ Kagome thought that she set Inuyasha free to Kikyo but he came back. Inuyasha set Kikyo free. Kikyo had murderous intentions towards Kagome.

-Authors Note-  
-Oh YEAH! I cant wait till the next chapter! What are Kikyo's intentions? What will happen between the two lovers? R&R! No flames plz!! The more reviews the more excitement I have! I need nine more reviews and then I will publish Chapter 3-


	3. Murderous Intentions

_Inuyasha- Thoughts_

_Inner Inuyasha_

_**Kikyo Thoughts**_

_**Inner Kikyo**_

**Kagome Thoughts**

**Inner Kagome**

-Chapter 3- Murderous Intentions-

Kagome couldnt believe that Inuyasha, of all the people in the world, kissed her. **W-What was that? I-Inuyasha... He just...** Kagome sat with her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled away and Kagome noticed that he was blushing beet red, just like she was. Kagome still had a tear left in her eye, so sheallowed it to roll gently down her red cheeks. Kikyo couldnt believe that Inuyasha kissed Kagome. _**T-That ugly... Die!**_ Inuyasha saw the tear roll down her cheek and he quickly muttered," S-Sorry! I-I... But you know... You look really cute sitting there... A tear down the cheek adds to how beautiful you are... I will go then..." Inuyasha quietly started to wwalk away. _**I will only forgive Kagome if she just allows him to leave! **__**Isnt that a bit harsh?**__** Why is the inner me so soft? I HATE KAGOME! SHE IS A WENCH WHO STEALS MEN AWAY FROM THERE WOMAN!!!! **__**Idiot! Thats not what you really think about her!**_

Kagome stood up and reached her arm out towards Inuyasha and screamed at him. " I love you you big idiot!" She started to cry uncontrollably. Inuyasha's face turned a bright red. He ran towards her and held her in his arms. " H-How am I supposed to know your feelings?" " Y-You should figure it out... I cant tell you how much I love you because you... Belong to Kikyo now..." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and kissed Kagome passionatly again. " Do you think I would leave you?! I love-" " Kikyo..." Kagome interuppted. Inuyasha covered her mouth and whispered into her ear. " I love Kagome... NOT Kikyo..."

Kikyo heard Inuyasha so she stood up and glared piercing daggers at Kagome. _**She is... SCREWED!**_ Kagome blushed and whispered back," N-No that cant be..." " How many times do I have to say that your the one and only one I love right now!" " Never say it again!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha back away. " W-Why?" " I-I will get embarrassed!" " Thats a first! But I will say it when I want but just not so much... I promise..." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha when she noticed that she couldnt see the neckalace. " Inuyasha where is my neckalace?!" Inuyasha backed away and looked down on his neck. " Crap I think I lost it!" " Y-You... DID WHAT!?" Inuyasha smiled and pulled it out from underneath his robe of the fire rat. " I wouldnt loose this! I wouldnt even let anyone try to touch it! They reach for it I break there arm..."

Kikyo was sitting in the bushes spying on Inuyasha and Kagome. From her point of view, it looked as if Inuyasha wouldnt ever leave. " Well I will see you tomarrow okay Kagome?" Kagome smiled a beautiful smile at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blushed and kissed her without warning. " Your so cute! I love you." Inuyasha stuck his tounge out at Kagome and walked away. " I-I do to Inuyasha!!!!!!" She smiled again and sat on a bench near the bushed where Kikyo was hiding. " I am glad he loves me..." Kikyo snaped and screamed at Kagome," DONT ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY UST BECAUSE YOU GOT THE GUY BITCH!" Kagome tried to look behind wasnt sucsessful though. Kikyo grabbed her hair and lifted her off the ground. " K-Kik-" Kikyo threw her at a tree and Kagome hit the tree with full force.

" Ne-Ne! Did you see that girl back there? She threw that beautiful girl around like a baseball..." Inuyasha could hear 10 times better than humans because he was half-demon. He didnt know what was going on but he guessed another chick fight. He had no idea that it was Kagome because he couldnt smell right because of the ocean nearby. Kikyo laughed because at Kagome because she had a bruise on her head and couldnt stand up. _I wonder if Kagome got home alright? __You should have walked her home...__ Yeah... Im sure she made it... __Careless asshole!__ EXCUSE ME!?_

Kagome let the tears roll down her cheeks while Kikyo walked toward her. " K-Kikyo... Why are you doing this?" " Heh... Dont think that your better than me!?" Kagome was frightened. Kikyo picked her up by the hair again and threw her towards a rock. Kagome started bleeding where the bruise was. Kikyo laughed and started to kick at her. Kagome was laying in a puddle of blood by her head. She began to feel lightheaded and screamed before she fainted," INUYASHA SAVE ME!!!........." Inuyasha could smell her blood and he heard her. He ran as fast as he could and he found her unconcious by a rock. He was already very angry. He saw Kikyo kicking Kagome and he asked," K-Kikyo... Did you do this?" Kikyo flinched at how harsh his voice was. " W-Well of course I did it! I hate this wench! She is a slut!"

Inuyasha snapped. He ran at Kikyo with full force, but instead of hitting her, he picked Kagome up and ran to the hospital. Inuyasha stood outside the hospital room while they took care of her. _Damn... I couldnt help her..._ Inuyasha allowed tears to form in his eyes. _W-Wha? Its not like she is dead..._ Kikyo sat on a bench in the park, laughing. Her inner self couldnt believe her. _**WHY THE HELL?! WHAT THE !#$ IS WRONG WITH YOU TO STUPID !^#(*$^%^$*&$()*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__** WHAT?!**_ Kikyo slapped herself. " I shoudlnt listen to you of all people!" Kikyo yelled at herself. She walked away, but all she got was dirty looks from other people.

Inuyasha stared at the ground, allowing his tears to flow. The doctors walked out and said," Dont worry... She is fine... She is concious so you can talk to her. She is very afraid so dont strain her head to much." Inuyasha still looked at the floor. He turned and walked into Kagome's room. " Kyaa! W-Who is there?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and mumbled," Its me, Inuyasha..." He heard Kagome sigh a sigh of relief. " Thanks so much Inuyasha... If you didnt come I wouldve been dead." " Who told you?" Inuyasha still looked at the floor. Kagome had a questioned look on her face.

Inuyasha sighed a bigger sigh of relief. He walked over to Kagome and got down on his knees. Kagome asked," H-Hey Inuyasha Im really alrig-" He was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her. He looked at her. She looked back at him to see his face tearstained. She gaped at his face. " Inu-Inuyasha? I-I am alright! I wont die... D-Dont cry..." Kagome started crying because this was the first time she had ever seen him cry. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, smiling. He allowed more tears to roll down his cheeks. Kagome wiped the tear from his cheek and kissed him on her own will this time. " I-I wont ever die..." " Well if you ever die... I will die along wiht you Kagome...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love this chapter! ^_^ Is Kagome really alright? What will happen to Kikyo? Will Inuyasha continue to love Kagome? Lets find out next chapter ^_^


	4. After All That

I think some people are OOC in this.. Just warning you! .

-Chapter 4- After All That

Inuyasha sighed a bigger sigh of relief. He walked over to Kagome and got down on his knees. Kagome asked," H-Hey Inuyasha Im really alrig-" She was cut off by Inuyasha kissing her. He looked at her. She looked back at him to see his face tearstained. She gaped at his face. " Inu-Inuyasha? I-I am alright! I wont die... D-Dont cry..." Kagome started crying because this was the first time she had ever seen him cry. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, smiling. He allowed more tears to roll down his cheeks. Kagome wiped the tear from his cheek and kissed him on her own will this time. " I-I wont ever die..."

" Well if you ever die... I will die along with you Kagome..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. " How did you ever become so sweet..." She sighed as she looked at her injured body. Inuyasha frowned as he saw her look at her injured body. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again, but this time it was forcefully. " I-Inu-!" She tried to say but he continued kissing her. He wanted to make her feel better, well, her body feel better. He couldnt think of any way, other than sex. He pushed her down on the bed as his hair fell over his shoulders. " I-Inuyasha! S-Stop!" Inuyasha stopped his hands as they went up her shirt. " Im sorry.. I wanted to make you feel better but I didnt know exactly how.. Other than sex.."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. " Kay. Lets wait till later to do that Inuyasha.. Even though we have had unrequited feelings.. I think that we should wait till later to peak our relashinship.." Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kagome with sad eyes. Kagome looked at him upset. " Inuyasha.. Please. Im fine. It was my fault Kikyo got pissed at me! I told her she could have you and then you came to me! She must have lost her temper then!" Kagome said irritably. She couldnt believe that she did that to Kikyo. She felt so horrible. Tears fell down her cheeks once again. Inuyasha didnt know what to do so he placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to soothe her. Kagome smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes slowly.

It was time. She wanted to get out of this hospital. It was time to face Kikyo, wherever she went. She checked out of the hospital and walked out, though she was holding Inuyasha's arm. She had to get this over with. So as they walked back to the village and had dinner. Then they asked around the village, but no one had seen Kikyo. So they went to Kaede's house. " Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked as she walked through the flap in the door. Inuyasha was waiting outside. She saw Shippo and smiled as he ran over to her. " Hey Shippo! Wheres Kaede?"

Shippo frowned and looked over at Sango who was sleeping. " I think she went out with Kikyo.." He whispered quietly. Miroku was giving them looks. He didnt want her to wake up, she was sleeping on his shoulder. Kagome sighed and walked out. " Well. Shippo says that she went out with Kaede." Inuyasha sniffed the air. " They definitely went out together." Kagome sighed again and looked at Inuyasha. " Lets go do something then. Sango and Miroku were having a sweet moment, so let us have sweet time together, until Kikyo and Kaede come back. Inuyasha nodded and they walked off holding hands.

Kaede walked off with Kikyo. This was surprising to her. Her sister never visited her unless it was dire. Kikyo stopped as they got to the tree where Inuyasha was pinned. She was running her hand down the tree, Inuyashas body mark was still there. " Sister.. Kill me." Kaede looked taken aback. " I-I couldnt! Never! Why do ye want me to kill ye?" Kaede was angry, and confused. Kikyo looked back as she sensed Inuyasha and Kagomes presence. " Please. I did a horrible deed. I hurt HIS woman." At first Kaede was confused, but then she knew. " Ye hurt Kagome?" Kikyo nodded silently. " Why would ye do that?" Kikyo shook her head again. " It.. Was out of anger. Now. Kill me Kaede!" Kaede still had her bow on her. Why now?

Kaede didnt know what to do. " Talk it out with Kagome. She will understand ye!" Kikyo shook her head and glared at Kaede. " I am only clay! Kill me now!" She yelled louder than she meant to. In the village Kagome heard her. She stood up quickly. She had been cuddling with Inuyasha. " Inuyasha! We have to find them! I can feel something bad is going to happen!" Inuyasha hopped up and followed the scent. Kaede pulled her bow out. She got the arrow ready, but hadnt fired yet. Kagome and Inuyasha finally found the place they met at. Kagome saw Kaede about to shoot Kikyo. " STOP!" But Kaede had shot already.

Kagome ran after the arrow and caught it with her bare hand. She stopped it luckily. It dragged her back a little, more like it threw here on Kikyo. Her hand was burnt badly though. She was cursing to herself as Inuyasha ran over and helped her up, he also helped Kikyo up. " Lady Kaede! W-Why did you shoot that arrow!" Kagome tried to yell, but her hand hurt too much. Kikyo sighed and pushed Inuyasha away. " It was because I told her too. Why are you here anyways! Come to pay me back? I wanted her to kill me!" Kagome looked taken aback. " WHY?" Kikyo smiled a sad smile. " I hurt his favorite woman. How could I do that? Not only did I hurt you, but I hurt him as well."

Kagome looked at Kikyo and walked over to her. The first thing she did was hug her. Kikyo was taken aback. ((Geez, a lot of people are being taken aback. xD)) " W-What!" Kagome shushed her and tightened the hug. Kikyo slowly, but surely, hugged her back. " I.. I am really.. Really.. Sorry.. I-I was angry.." Kagome smiled and let go. " It wasnt your fault. It was mine, and his." She pointed back at Inuyasha and laughed lightly. Inuyasha snorted and Kikyo laughed lightly. " Kaede. Im sorry I put you in that position. I really am." Kaede smiled and nodded. " Its okay. I understand ye postion. Well. Sorta." She laughed her old and hearty laugh. Everything was finally over.

Inuyasha walked over and dragged Kagome off. " W-What?" Inuyasha didnt stop, he just kept going. Kikyo and Kaede followed. " We need to get your hand looked at. Old hag?" Kaede's eye twitched lightly. " Maybe I should have directed that arrow at Inuyasha.." Kaede muttered under her breath. Kagome and Kikyo couldnt help letting out a small laugh. Inuyasha ignored that comment and stood outside when they got to the tent. Shippo looked worried when they all walked in together. Kikyo started some stew on the pot and noticed that Sango had woken up. " Good morning sunshine." Miroku said happily. She blushed furiously and leaned off his shoulder. She turned away, but Miroku had this urge to grab her butt. But he didnt, decided that he should keep the mood.

So once Kagomes hand was all fixed up they sat by the fire and ate some food. Sango and Miroku were secretly holding hands. Miroku sort of gave it away because he had a smirk on his face. Kagome and Inuyasha were obviouisly holding hands. Inuyasha had a blush on his face that never left all through dinner. Kikyo and Kaede sat next to each other and Shippo and Kilala sat next to each other. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was searching for Rin, who had run off with Kohaku.

THE END! 3 W Fun to write! Took me awhile to finish this chapter! . SORRY! Also.. Some people are OOC... If I didnt mention that already! xD Well.. Hope you liked it! R&R! ^_^ Im going to continue writing stories! Going to write a bunch of different stories! 3 Again! Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
